


A Middle Ground

by vizarding



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy ace cat gave his dirty bird of a boyfriend a toy. Who decides to use it at the most inopportune time. Pieter really needs to keep up his more professional appearance that he acts like he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Middle Ground

Pieter kept reaching over to it, putting his fingers along it and feeling it, before ripping his hand away and trying to focus on his work. It was late, and he needed to finish reading the reports. And yet he kept getting distracted and losing his place in the brail.

He dabbed his brow with a cloth and tried to banish the temptation to touch Tom's little 'gift' again.

The cat had stopped by earlier, spending Pieter's dinner break with him and, before leaving, sliding over a box to him. Tom rested his chin on Pieter's shoulder, muttering how it'd be 'useful to him' and maybe they could 'find a midway point' with it. Pieter had been confused as to what he meant, and unwrapped it. It being a.

A vibrator.

The noise he had made, he hadn't stammered in his-- Reaction to it, how Tom this is unnecessary and couldn't this have waited until he returned home? Tom was openly apologetic; in his way of course. Shrugging and casually trying to take it back.

And yet Pieter had kept it in his hand and told Tom he would speak with him later. Why hadn't he let him take it? And he'd heard Tom chuckle for some ungodly reason as he left, "Alright, have fun."

It had vibrated once from the place on his desk for quite some time in between then and now. For quite a while. He hadn't touched it, how did it do that?

Somehow his fingers were along it again. Sleek and slightly curved, a larger stop at the end. He knew he shouldn't but. This honestly must have been an affectionate gift from Tom, he shouldn't be so rude about it. Pieter is always very respectful of Tom's complete lack of sexual drive, just as Tom is respectful of his... needs. His words did make sense.

No, no, no, as sweet as it was, he had work to do.

He slipped off his dark glasses and rubbed a knuckle into his eye. He hadn't even _had_ those needs before Tom came in this evening. Pieter needed to busy his mind with something else and clearly the brail on the page wasn't doing it. He instead leaned down to the wastebasket, retrieving the box again. He groped for his Mid-nite specs, let's see this-- something rattled within the box as he picked it up. Reaching in, he pulled out what felt like a tube.

Oh. How kind of the company to provide such a thing. He hoped it was the silicone brand. 

This may be tearing at his resolve to get such work done.

To resist the temptation.

God forgive him.

After a few minutes, he was sunk down in his chair, pants and briefs around his ankles, positioning the gift against him. It was an easy way in after the preparation he'd done, the curved end rubbing lightly against him as he slid it in further and further. Finally reaching the stop, he pushed his fingers against it and stayed there for a few moments; he chewed at his lip, legs trembling and toes curled. It felt heavenly, but he couldn't for the life of him find a way to activate the vibration.

Was this a joke?

It had vibrated before, all on it's own! He panted, breath hitching as he almost teared up. O-only mildly aroused, he could ignore it. Surely. He moved to take it out but something kept him. Like what kept him earlier from giving the darned thing itself back to Tom. He was a devilish man, wasn't he? He tugged up his briefs and trousers, secured everything and sat down. 

Nails dug into his cheek as he gripped his face, keeping in the shaky gasp hitching in his throat. Pieter wriggled in his seat, the toy itching all those places ever so slightly. Yes, yes, maybe like this he could get himself to a good point and then go to the bathroom and rub it out. Keep quiet, even if no one was here.

And then, he felt his entire body ignite. All at once, the vibration started. A cry stumbled out his lips, as he fell over his desk, groping at the flat service. He couldn't do anything by gasp and jerk his hips, tips of his fingers tingling, his toes curling and feet dragging on floor. He found himself once again rubbing his butt into the chair again, desperately trying to wriggle the toy, to hit his prostate, to set him on fire. 

One hand found its way down to his crotch, rubbing it, adding to the friction and heat and oh, oh Tom, he found himself whispering Tom's name over and over. He was to thank for this and thinking of his strong, warm hands touching him in all those sort of places made him tremble. His pants were so thick, and hot, and his thoughts briefly found themselves worried about the mess he was going to make of his underwear. But he didn't want to stop any of this, he didn't have time to open his pants, he just wanted to keep going, to keep feeling this.

It really was over too quick, shifting in his seat, he strained himself as he came, tense and clenching around the still-vibrating toy, before falling completely against his desk and messed papers. His arm fell limp as the other hid his heated face. His legs quivered and he panted as his breathing slowed.

He didn't move, waiting for the vibration to stop, which it did after another minute. What had he just done? He felt so sticky and sweaty. He needed to go home and shower and-- oh my, he felt drool on the desk.

He rushed to put on his glasses again, slipping the paperwork into his briefcase and grabbing his cane. He'd finish it at home. He'd.

He got up and walked away, not bothering to take something out. He should want to, shouldn't he? Again, why did he keep it at all? Devilish, devilish lust. He'd gave to pray forgiveness before bed, this was public indecency!

Actually, more accurately, it was public indecency when the vibration started on his empty bus ride home, sitting in the back and hoping the bus driver didn't try to speak with his only passenger as he groped himself. Did he say he was in the back of the bus, he was in the very back of the bus he wouldn't do that so close to another person.

"Oh, it's remote controlled," Tom had said in his usual droll tone when Pieter had asked him about it. Pieter drew in a sharp breath, body tensing as the cat sat up on the couch, and he could only presume he was holding up the offending object. "You got it in, don'tcha? I timed your orgasms last time I jacked you off to know how long to set it on for. Did you have fun?"

Pieter couldn't even respond to the question.

 


End file.
